Way Big
Way Big is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a To'kustar. Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong for his size, as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. Then, he also has super speed. In The Widening Gyre, by using his super speed in water, he can create a water tornado. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue or green colored ray. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. It's revealed in Destroy All Aliens that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to this area can paralyze him. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Way Big defeats Vilgax and his army. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Way Big loses his temper and furiously punches Kevin 11,000 into the ground after he injured Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). *Way Big appeared in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens to defeat Evil Way Big. *Way Big returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, to destroy a Jump Gate, but failed. *In Vengeance Of Vilgax Part 2, Way Big was one of the aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix. *In Simple, Way Big fails to stop a war. *In Primus, Way Big defeats Giant Vilgax. *Way Big returned to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, crushing the Stalker and Will Harangue's car. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Way Big defeated Gwen with his cosmic ray. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big tried to destroy the Hands Of Armageddon with his cosmic ray, but he got hit and disintegrated by Eon, though he was restored by Ben 10,000. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big destroyed two Monster Buildings. *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big battled the six Ultimate forms. *In The Widening Gyre, Way Big defeated the Garbage Monster by using his super speed. *In Inspector Number 13, Way Big was used by Kevin. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Way Big is used to stop Diagon before going Ultimate. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (missing transformation) *''Simple'' *''Primus'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (first re-appearance; brief) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector Number 13'' (by Kevin) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (Goes Ultimate) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Naming and Translations Trivia *Way Big's size appears to change throughout the show. **In Secret of the Omnitrix, Way Big's hand was bigger than Vilgax's giant drones, however when he grabbed Vilgax, Vilgax looked about the size of those drones, but Vilgax is clearly smaller than them. **In Ken 10, Way Big was shorter than the surrounding buildings, but in next scene, he's much bigger than them. **In War of the Worlds, Way Big's foot was big enough to crush all members of Ben's team. **In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Way Big's head was big enough to crush Gwen and Kevin. **In Simple, Way Big looked a lot bigger than usual. **In Absolute Power Part 1, Way Big was smaller, about twice the height of Gwen's house. **In Cosmic Destruction, when battling Evil Way Big, Way Big is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he was about a quarter of the height of the bridge. **In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big looked about the same size as full-size Humungousaur. **In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big looked much taller. **In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big looked much smaller. **In The Widening Gyre, the ocean near San Fransisco only covered his feet. **In Inspector #13, Way Big was about a quarter taller then Humungousaur. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the Ultraman series. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. See Also *Way Big Gallery *Ultimate Way Big Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Speed Aliens